Spear Passi
Spear Passi is a witch, a Marquess and Lord of Fallen Dragon Ridge. Appearance She has silver hair with curls and wrinkles at the corners of her eyes.Chapter 412 Personality Spear Passi is a woman who firmly believes in ability and responsibility. Background Her father, Marquis Passi, the last Lord, gave the title and the territory to her, instead of to his second and third son. Due to her high rank, Spear can conceal her witch identity pretty well, and thus can lead a far better life than ordinary witches. Redwyne Passi learned from the marquis that she is a bastard daughter. She didn't intend to give shelter to her fellow witches, as her Lord title would no doubt be in danger if the church found she was protecting witches. As such she wanted those witches to leave her territory as soon as possible and protect themselves from being tortured by the church. If a a witch was caught by the people in her territory, she would try to replace her in the jail with a death-row prisoner and secretly send her out of her territory; but if a witch was caught by the Verdict Army or judged by the church, she would just stand by. When Tilly was gathering the witches for Sleeping Island, Spear voluntarily got in touch with her and offered her help during the migrations. Because of her, Tilly was able to quickly gather the witches from the towns in the southern and middle parts of the Kingdom.Chapter 407 Chronology Powers & Abilities Magic Her ability belongs to the summoning type. Awakening Magic Power Channeling: She can extract and channel the magic powers of several witches for other witches to use. So a witch at one end of the channel can borrow magic powers from other witches connected. When she summons her magic power, it takes the form of a sphere shining with blue light, quietly floating in the air. Under her control, two or more thin tentacle-shaped threads stretched out from the sphere to touch the chest of the selected witches and connect to their magic core. It will then absorb the magic power of one witch, in to the light ball and then transfer it to the other witch. The selected witches feel weird in the beginning, but the tentacles are harmless and should they resist it, the process fails. As soon as the channel is connected, the magic power would be absorbed by the 'pivot'. Should the magic core be too massive, solid and it seemed unable to flow, the antenna-like cord of energy, will need a few times to finally stuck and connect, and even then it will need the selected witch to charge it with magic power, in order to transfer. Spear consumes an increasing amount of magic power, when this happens. She can easily exhibit her abilities for half a day, but she can also retrieve and recover her own magic power for the purpose of consumption, by drawing out another cord from the pivot and connect it with her own body, to sustained the channel of magic power. As this process doesn't have a big impact on the outside world, she can repeat the process anytime.Chapter 423Chapter 424 Magic Sensing: She has a unique way of sensing magic power by "touched" the magic core of another witch with her antenna, and as soon as the passage is connected, she could see, touch, and even smell the magic powers of witches, as if she were entering their bodies. Relationships Family Marquis Passi Redwyne Passi Third Brother She thinks that he is completely useless.Chapter 414 Roland Wimbledon Witch Union Trivia * She keeps a delicate and luxurious short crossbow hidden inside her sleeve. * When she awaken her magic power, she felt as if she suddenly had an extra limb. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Witch Union Category:Nobles Category:Kingdom of Graycastle